


Stuck with You

by CatMcHall



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blights of Ganon, Canonical Character Death, End of the World, Game Over, Hero's Downfall, Link was not prepared, Small Talk, Spirits, Trapped, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: In five different scenarios, Link dies to the blights and Dark Beast Ganon. He's left to lament with his friends as Hyrule is annihilated. Credit to OnePunchFan8, who helped frame these scenarios in a reddit thread.





	Stuck with You

**Stuck with You**

* * *

 

“Are you flocking kidding me?” Revali exclaimed, “You make up it up here onto this beast only to die to that monstrosity?”

The spirit of Link only shook his head, refusing to answer the deceased Rito. 

“Oh, still mute huh?” Revali huffed, “I would be too if I was prepared as you and yet still manage to lose an easy fight.”

“Tell me Peacock” Link retorted, “If he was so easy to fight, then why are you dead with me?” 

“It's different!” Revali scoffed, “For one, I didn't have my bow with me. So it was only the wind and my talons.”

“What kind of warrior doesn't bring their weapon?” Link fired back. 

“How damaged is that tiny brain of yours?” Revali gesture with his wing, “We were in a hurry to our divine beasts without any pretense that Calamity Ganon would infect our machines. Of course I forgot my armament!”

“Tsk” Link seethed as he brushed Revali's wing away from his face. He turned his back on the Rito champion and walked some distance away from him. A moment of silence arrived as they heard the dying screams of the princess, indicating that Hyrule was lost. 

“Well, at least you're stuck with me for eternity and not Princess Jellyfish” Revali hummed.

“What's that suppose to mean?” Link turned to face him. 

“Oh...nevermind. Forget I said anything” Revali waved off.

Together, they sat on Medoh's beak as she ravaged the frontier with strong gusts of wind.

* * *

 

_Vah Naboris_

“It's not your fault” Urbosa sadly spoke as she gracefully walked down the steps, “You gave it all you could and met an honorable end. Now we must pray that the others and Zelda can still manage to incinerate Ganon into a pile of ash.”

Link gave a weak smile, appreciating the words from the former chieftain. They both knew that the princess would be joining them in death soon. Their real hope was that Goddesses would cleanse the land themselves, allowing for a new Hyrule to emerge from the ashes. 

“I'm just realizing how...unfair these blights were” Link sighed, “Aside from its speed, there was no way it could be beaten without magnesis.”

“Ganon knew what he was doing” Urbosa shook her head, “He made these blights to counter each of the champions. Given our fighting styles are similar, I knew you were going to struggle.”

“I see” Link hummed, “Tell me, did you ever have a daughter?”

“I did” Urbosa stated, “She was thirteen when I met my demise. I don't know what happened to her.”

“Tragic” Link frowned, “The current chieftain lost her mother at the same age.” Urbosa had no words for that statement, just a face of remorse. They moved to Naboris's head, where they watch the beast swallow the desert in an endless sandstorm.

* * *

 

_Vah Rudania_

“Hey little guy” Daruk spoke up, “You tried ya best, huh? Looks like we will have to watch on the sidelines as the others bring down bacon breath.”

Link smiled, taking in Daruk's optimism. Defeat was never a thought for the Goron Champion, even when it was inevitable. Now and a hundred years ago.

“Did you feel Rudania when we shot him with the cannons?” Link asked. 

“Yeah” Daruk answered.

“Your descendant Yunobo was the one who made impact with the beast” Link stated, “He is really brave, you would be proud of him.”

“Heh, so the Gorons are still going strong, huh?” Daruk gave a hearty chuckle, “That does bring me joy to hear.”

A short lived joy, as they both heard the dying whispers of the tiny princess, allowing Ganon to roam free in Hyrule. As Vah Rudania violently shook Death Mountain, they could only watch in regret as molten lava and boulders reigned destruction across the entirety of Hyrule.

* * *

 

_Vah Ruta_

“Link...” Mipha sorrowfully spoke, “I'm...so sorry. I'm sorry for not keeping my word, now and a hundred years ago. I'm sorry you're trapped here for the rest of eternity.”

“It's alright, Mipha” Link answered, “That's an eternity we have to spend time together....something I always wanted with you.”

“Link” Mipha gasped as she tried to control her emotions, “Are you saying....”

“That I loved you?” Link finished, “Yes, I did. I wish I could've realized it sooner. In fact, my Zora chest piece was a gift of love, wasn't it?” 

“Yes” Mipha whispered, “I intended to present it as a marriage offering had things turned out differently.” Link smiled, embracing her in a loving yet solemn hug. After a minute, they felt Zelda depart the living world. Vah Ruta was now free to destroy the domain and Hyrule in a torrent of water. 

“I will be honest” Link sighed, “I'm sorry that I will be letting down that fish cake Sidon.”

“F-fish cake?!?” Mipha fumbled.

“I may have developed a crush for him as well, especially when I couldn't remember our own until just recently” Link sheepishly replied. Mipha's spirit jolted at that comment as the dam broke and water began to flood the land below. 

* * *

 

_Hyrule Field_

“I'm sorry” Link simply said after what felt like an eternity after Ganon had been sealed. Zelda frowned at that comment. 

“Sorry for what?” she asked.

“Sorry that I couldn't land that last shot in time” Link looked towards his and her lifeless bodies, “Had I been successful, then you wouldn't have needed to use up the rest of your power and lifeforce to seal away Ganon.”

“Don't be sorry” Zelda shook her head, “Even though none of this went according to plan, we completed the mission we set out all those years ago. I'm confident Hyrule will rise once more, even without her champions or royal family.”

“She's right you know” Revali appeared before them, “Sure, we all died in the process, but Ganon is sealed away for good.”

“But--” Link tried to counter. 

“Come on, little guy” Daruk barked before slapping the hylian apparition in the back, “You should take pride in what you did achieve.”

“But there is no heir for a future Hylia incarnation” Link pointed out. 

“Legend says she once began her mortal life as a simple scholar, with no royal line” Urbosa countered, “I'm sure the Goddess will find a new line to start.” 

“Yes” Mipha chipped in, “So, you shouldn't worry about the future of Hyrule. We've all fulfilled our duty, so it's time for us to pass on into legend.”

“Link” King Rhoam, “While the outcome wasn't fully desirable, my daughter is right. Come, for it's our time to rest.” 

Link nodded as he accepted their fate. With a final glance at the ruined castle, the seven spirits ascended into the heavens.

* * *

 

**A/N: So, this was an idea that came up after watching a video about all the ways Link could die and that got me thinking “What would happen if Link died in the Divine Beasts?” Credit to OnePunchFan8, who drafted the opening quotes for Urbosa and Daruk, along with a few paraphrased quotes for Mipha and Revali.**

 


End file.
